Back home
by lovelove94
Summary: This is a Joey and Lauren Fan Fic as usual read inside for more. i hope you like it xxx
1. Chapter 1

Back home Chapter 1

Lauren's p.o.v

I have been living in America with my cousin Amy for the past 4 years now. Now at 20 i have decided to go back to Walford because my mum has been told that she has cervical cancer again.

I am still with my boyfriend Ryan Maloy i love him to bits we live not to far away from Stacey so he can see Lily his daughter. Lily is now nearly six years old.

I'M really not looking forward to going back there is just to many bad memories but my mum needs me.

When i was younger i had a really bad Alcohol problem.

I did a lot of things that i am not proud of.I just hope going back doesn't send me back into my old ways.

My dad phoned me last night and told me all the stuff that has changed since i moved away. One of the things he told me is that my Uncle and his kids now live on the square.

I'M not really looking forward to meeting them because meeting new Branning's normally means a hell of a lot more drama.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I moved here about 2 years ago after following my sister Alice here she went looking for our dad.

I hate him he is such a bully i always knew he was but the moment i saw him again proved that as i saw him threatening Lucy my now ex girlfriend the day i arrived on the square which resulted in my punching him.

I dated Lucy for about six months we broke up because she was falling for me and i just didn't feel the same. I don't normally care but for some reason i just didn't want to use her.

I now live with my Uncle Max,Auntie Tanya and my cousins Abi and Oscar. My Auntie Tanya has been has been told that her cancer has come back. Uncle Max told me that his older daughter Lauren was coming back to be there for her.

I'M looking forward to meeting her cause from what her parents have told me she seems really nice.

Alice my sister now lives across the square at number 23 with Derek that's my dad. I just wish she could see though the act he puts on just like i can.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Laurens p.o.v

The last 2 weeks have gone so fast i leave for Walford this afternoon and i'm really not looking forward to the 10 hour flight i have ahead of me.

"Hey you alright baby" Ryan said as he walked into the room and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yer I'm just really nervous about going back" i said smiling as i turned around and kissing him softly.

"I just wish i could come with you" he said feeling guilty.

"Me too I'M really going to miss you" i said sighing.

"I'M going to miss you to baby" he said before heading to work.

4 hour later...

I was on my to the airport and i started to feel really sad about leaving.

"I'M really going to miss you" i said while hugging Amy's 3 year old twins Steven and Mia.

"we are going to miss you to" the replied in unison.

"I'M going to miss you so much Amy " i said " you really are my best friend" i said hugging her tightly.

"Your my best friend two " she said pulling away with tears in her eyes.

Then it was time for the hardest part saying goodbye to my Ryan.

"I love you so much Lauren" he said pulling me into a soft yet passionate kiss.

"I love you two " i said as we pulled away and i pulled him into a tight hug.

Pulling away moments later with tears in my eyes i turned away and walked towards check-in

10 hours later ...

Arriving back on the square we pulled up outside the Vic where my mum told me everyone would be.

I walked into the pub to hear my dad and Abi fighting.

"Dad you cant keep me from seeing Jay I'm not a little kid anymore I'm 18 now" she said

"I just don't think its a good idea that you two are sleeping together" he said

"I hope you are not going to be listening to him" i said as they both turned around looking shocked.

"Lo i have missed you so much " she said running up to me and hugging me tightly.

"I've missed you two" i said hugging her back.

"I'M just going to go and get a drink " i said as we pulled out of our hug.

As i was waiting to be served i felt someone come and stand next to me.

"Hey beautiful" he said leaning closer to me.

"Do i know you " i said turning to face him.

"No i think i would remember a face like yours " he said flirting.

"Really and why that" i said.

"I don't think i need to answer that question"he said looking me up and down.

"Really" i said beginning to flirt with back.

What the hell was happening to me i haven't even been away from Ryan 24 hours and I'm already flirting with someone else.

But then to be honest he is so hot. The way his muscles bulge out of his my god do i want him?

"I see you have already met one of your cousins " my dad said from behind us.

"What" i said shocked at what he had just said.

"This is Joey your cousin" he said.

SHIT i thought looking at him i saw the shocked look on his face to.

Well this is awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lauren's p.o.v

We stood there staring at each other for about 5 more minute before i decided to go and sit with my mum,dad and Abi.

We sat there talking for about half an hour until i saw Lucy and Whitney come in.

"Hey guys" i said as i walked over to them.

"Lauren Oh my god" Lucy squealed while running over and hugging me tightly."I cant believe your back i have missed you so much" she said when we pulled out of our hug.

"I have missed you to luce" i said smiling wildly.

"Oh no Joey's over there" she said looking sad.

"Are you two not friends" i questioned.

"We were going out for 6 months but when i told him that i love him he dumped me" she said with tears in her eyes.

Grate I'm attracted to not only my cousin but also the guy who broke one of my best friends hearts.

Why do all these things always happen to me.

"How could you do that" i questioned as i walked over to the table Joey was sat at.

"Do what" he questioned looking rather confused.

"Break my mates heart" i said.

"I don't know what your talking about" he said looking rather amused.

"This isn't funny you can't just treat people like that and get away with it" i said before walking back to the table that Lucy and Whitney were sitting at.

"Is everything OK " whit asked as i sat down.

"Yer" i said "He is just a player Luce forget about him" i said.

I just wish that i could forget about him.

"So how is my brother" Whit said

"your brother how would she know how your brother is " Joey questioned from behind us.

"well" whit went to say but i cut her off.

"I know how he is because he is my boyfriend" i said smiling sweetly.

"Your b. boyfriend" he stuttered as his face fell.

For some reason i felt happy that he looked upset at the fact that i have a boyfriend.

"He is grate Whit he has just bought a new restaurant he is doing it up now that is why he couldn't come with me " i said smiling.

"Good so will he be coming back when the restaurant is up and running" she questioned.

"He should be yer do you want another round" i questioned as i stood up.

"Yes please" both Lucy and Whitney said in unison.

Smiling i got up and went to the bar when i felt someone stand next to i didn't even need to look to know that it was Joey.

"What do you want" i questioned turning to look at him.

"I just thought i would come over and say hello" he said smiling.

"Well i don't want to talk to you" i said before shouting to be served.

"So are thing serious between you and your boyfriend" he said.

"Not that it is any of you business but yes we have been together for 4years so i would say that things are pretty serious" i said smiling at the thought of Ryan.

"If thing were that serious he would be here with you" he said smugly.

"For your information Ryan is really busy and he will be here as soon as his new business is up and running" i stated starting to get angry.

"It wouldn't matter to me if i had just brought a business if my girlfriend needed me i would be there for her" he stated.

"Says the player how runs away as soon as their relationship starts getting serious" i snapped before returning to my table with the drinks in my hand.

About an hour had passed since my conversation with Joey and i still couldn't believe that he was picking at my relationship when he was the one who broke Lucy's heart without a second thought as soon as she said that she loved him.

Getting sick of thinking about it i decided to go home i was feeling pretty tired after my flight anyway.

When i got home i tried to go to sleep but all i could think about was how much of an ass Joey really was. It only took me about an hour to work that one out.

Although i can see why girls must fall all over him. I just cant seem to stop thinking about him and it was starting to annoy me i shouldn't be thinking about other men when i have a boyfriend who i love and i do love him.

At least if I'm here there is no chance of me seeing Joey.

End of Lauren p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I have only known Lauren for a couple of hours and i already couldn't stop thinking about her.

What is wrong with me i am never like this when i comes to girls i am a more love them and leave them without a second thought kind of guy.

I cant believe Lucy told her what happened between us now she thinks i am a right player and for some reason i really care what she thinks about me.

She is the most beautiful girl i have ever seen that is why the moment i saw her i started flirting with her then i found out she is my cousin.

God i have got to stop myself from feeling like this and the worst part is i cant even escape from how i feel when i go home because she lives there.

What am i going to do! i was sitting in the park for a while before i decided it would be best to go home it is getting quite late now maybe she will be in bed and i won't have to remember how she makes me feel tonight.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

After dinner we all decided to watch a film after about half an hour of arguing we decided on die hard 4.0." I love this film Bruce Willis is one of my favorite actors" i stated as the film begun.

After the film i decided to go for a shower to try and make myself feel better after such a long day.

Coming down stairs after my shower i heard voices in the kitchen curiosity getting the better of me i decided to go and see who was in the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen i was shocked to see my dad talking to Joey.

"Oh hey Lauren" Joey said smiling as i entered the room.

"What are you doing here" i questioned annoyed

"Lauren don't be so rude" my dad warned.

"What he broke Lucy's heart and you just expect me to welcome him with open arms" i questioned starting to get angry.

"Well your going to have to deal with it because he lives here"

"y you live here" i stated shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You live here"

Lauren's p.o.v

"Yer i live here have done for about 18 months now " Joey stated.

I stood there stuck to the spot for about 2 minutes before dashing from the room.

I ran upstairs into my old bedroom pulling my phone out of my pocket i phoned Ryan.

Ryan:"Hey baby i miss you"

Lo:"I miss you two is there any way you can get here any quicker?"

Ryan:"No sorry It's going to be at least a month why has something happened?"

Lo:"No nothing has happened it's just being back here is harder than i thought it would be"

Ryan:"I'm sorry about that babe and I'm sorry i cant be there but if you need to talk i am only a phone call away"

Lo:"Sorry did i wake you i have only just realized it would be what 8ish in the morning there?"

Ryan:"Hey no it's fine i had to get up in half an hour anyway. I'm sorry babe but I'm going to have to go or I'm going to be late for work"

Lo:"It's fine I love you"

Ryan:"I love you two I'll call you later yer"

Lo:"OK bye love you"

Ryan:"Love you bye"

As i put the phone down i saw Joey stood in the door way watching me.

"Do you mind that conversation was private?" i said angrily.

"Look i think we got off on the wrong foot" he said smiling.

"I don't think we did i think the way you were before you knew we were cousins is the real you" i stated.

"It wasn't just me you were flirting two " he said

"No i wasn't thank you i happen to have a boyfriend who i love with all my heart." i said seeing his face fall.

"Look I'm sorry i know i shouldn't have treated Lucy the way i did but I'm really not a bad guy honestly." he said sitting next to me on the bed.

"See you know you shouldn't have hurt her but you still did cause your a player and you don't care who you hurt" i said.

"That's not true please believe me you seem nice i just want to get to know my cousin please can we just start again?" he said smiling weakly.

"Fine" i said bluntly."Now go cause I'm really tired"

The next morning ...

I woke up at about half 11 and decided to go down stairs for some breakfast.

I decided on having a bacon sandwich and a cup of tea.

I had just sat down to eat when Joey came in the kitchen in just his boxers.

When i saw him i nearly spat my tea out. He looked that good i couldn't take my eyes off of him they just kept trailing up and down his body.

"Morning" he said while putting the kettle on i nodded at him unable to form the words to say it back.

"So i hear you work at r&r" i questioned trying to distract myself while he sat down.

"Yer have done since i moved here"he said smiling.

"So what job do you have back home" he questioned.

"Well i own my own art gallery's so i pretty much draw the pictures,show them and then sell them." i said.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I'm glad Lauren decided to let us start a fresh i hated the idea of her thinking badly of me.

I know last night i said i wanted to get know her as my cousin but i lied i just cant bring myself to think of her as my cousin.

I had to know if she likes me so to test her i went down stairs in just my boxers. And even with my back to her i could feel her eyes all over my body.

I just hope she wasn't just looking at me with lust filled eyes. I hope she was looking at me with love in her eyes.

I could tell she was trying to distract herself because when i sat down she started a conversation instantly and her eyes were everywhere but on me.

Living with her is going to prove very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren's p.o.v

I overheard Joey talking on the phone about going to the gym.

There wasn't a gym here last time i was here.

I decided i want to check it out so i followed him.

"Oh hi" i said walking straight into the office.

He looked at me and smirked that ridiculously attractive smirk oh how i wish i could get all the really dirty thoughts that keep popping into my head every time i see him out of my head.

Actually i would just like to stop thinking about him in general But it is near on impossible.

"Are you following me" he questioned still smirking.

"No why would i follow you i heard about this place and i thought i would check it out" i said before rolling my eyes.

"If you say so " he said before leaving.

To think i only met him yesterday and ever since i first saw him i have been consumed with thought of him what the hell is happening to me.

"I didn't think a place like this would be your sort of thing Lauren" Uncle Jack said as he walked into the office with a much older looking guy.

"Yer well i heard about this place and i thought i would see what all the fuss is about" i said

"Your Lauren" the guy behind me questioned.

"Yer i am sorry i don't mean to be rude but do i know you" i questioned smiling.

"I'm your Uncle Derek" he said smiling back.

"Well it's nice to meet you"i said.

I was about to ask him about his daughter when Joey came back in smiling at me i saw the smile drop from his face when he saw Derek.

I wonder what all that was about i would have thought if Joey took after anyone it would be his dad like most boys.

But he doesn't their completely different.

Derek seems nice maybe a bit to nice its like he was having to force himself to be nice. I don't know why but there is something about him that scares me.

Where as Joey acts all tough but underneath it all i bet he is sensitive and very sweet as well as being gut wrenchingly hansom and having a body to die for.

I wish i could get my mind of him but ever since i saw him in his boxers all i can think about is how much i want to rip his clothes.

Snap out of it Lauren you have a boyfriend who you LOVE what i wrong with you i thought to myself.

"Do you want to go and get some lunch Lauren" Joey said smiling.

"Sure lets go " we ended up in the cafe much to my annoyance.

Last time i saw Demmi it didn't exactly end well and i know she is working at the cafe now. Last time i saw her we were arguing because i found out she had tried to seduce Ryan

She said it was to show me what he is really like but i just don't believe her.

"Hey Lauren it has been a long time how are you" Demmi said smiling as we entered the cafe.

"Yer it has can we just order please i don't have time for your games" i said.

"come on Lauren it has been 4 years how much longer are you going to hate me for" she questioned

"Oh i don't know Demmi maybe as long as i stay with the guy you tried to seduce even though he was my boyfriend" i said

" Lauren i have told you i did it to show you what he is really like.

I saw him with other girls when you two were together and still living round here.I was just being your mate i swear" she said.

"Whatever you say Demmi" i said before telling Joey to order the food. Then i went and got us a table.

What Demmi had said was really playing on my mind i don't believe her of course i don't I just don't get why she would make something like that up.

"Hey are you OK" Joey said breaking me from my thoughts

"Yer fine just thinking" i said smiling brightly.

"Careful you might do yourself an injury " he said laughing.

"Oh yer very funny" i said throwing a bit of my chocolate chip muffin at him.

"Hey" he said throwing a bit of his at me.

"You two stop it before its starts a full blown food fight " my mum said from behind us.

"Sorry mum" i said laughing.

"I'm glad i found you two actually " she said smiling.

"Oh yer and why's that" i questioned.

"You need to be back at the house 5 sharp tonight" she said

"Why" i said.

"We are going to have a welcome home family dinner for you and i want no excuses is about time this family had some proper time together and what better opportunity" she said smiling

"Yer mum cause nothing says welcome home like a branning family dinner which normally turns into big fights and arguments yer i just cant wait" i said sarcastically hearing Joey laugh from next to me i turned to him and narrowed my eyes.

"I don't know why you are laughing your dad's going to be there and i could see from the first moment i saw you in a room together that you hate him" i said smiling.

"Yer well we can help each other through it then can't we " he said smirking.

Grate now i need his help i just hope what he want back in return for it doesn't cause me to much trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lauren's p.o.v

Before i knew it it was 10 to 5 and me and Joey were still in the cafe talking we must have been here for about 3 hours but for some reason when i talk to him time seems to fly.

"We better get going it is 10 to 5 already" i said smiling.

"Really you do realize we have been here about 3 hours" he questioned smiling back.

"Yer i know the last few hours have gone really fast " i said sighing.

"Yer they have come on lets go before your mum comes looking for us. She can be scary when she is annoyed" he said looking embarrassed at what he just said.

"Aw are you scared of my mum" i teased He just rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh don't worry I'll protect you from the scary lady" i joked.

"Yer right like you could protect me" he said laughing.

"I don't need protecting i can protect myself trust me babe" he said smirking.

"If you say so but don't blame me if you get beaten up by my scary mum" i laughed."I can't believe you are scared of my mum" i added.

"I'm not scared of your mum i said she can be really scary when she is annoyed there's a difference" he said.

"Of course your not scared of her cause your a big hard man really" i blushed when i realized what i had just said.

I looked at Joey and saw that he was blushing while smirking at the same time.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it " i said as we entered number 5

"If you say so babe " he whispered before walking into the living room.

I took a few moments to calm down before walking into the living room to.

"Hey darling dinner is nearly ready why don't you go and introduce yourself to Alice " my mum said smiling

"OK" i said smiling before walking over to Alice.

"Hi I'm Lauren your cousin " i said smiling while standing next to her.

"Hi I'm Alice it is nice to finally meet you, your mum and dad have told me so much about you " she said smiling sweetly.

"Oh god well i promise you whatever they have told you I'm really not that bad" i said laughing slightly.

"It was only nice stuff i promise they are really proud of you and everything you have done" she said reassuringly.

Thankfully it looks like when my mum and dad told Alice and Joey about me they left out the fact that i had an alcohol problem.

Maybe this dinner won't be so bad i mean everybody seems to be getting along OK. To my surprise but then the alcohol drinking hasn't started that's normally when all the fights and arguments kick off after everyone has had a bit to drink.

I spoke to Alice for a little while longer until my mum came in and started laying the table.

"Hey mum do you need any help " i asked walking over to her.

"No darling but you can go and see if Joey needs any help getting the drinks ready and bringing them in"she said smiling.

I smiled back before leaving the living room and going into the kitchen.

When i walked into the kitchen i saw Joey rushing round grabbing loads of drinks.

"Need any help" i questioned laughing.

"Sure" he said handing me a bottle of wine.

"So who normally kicks off first i mean i haven't had a Branning family dinner in a while" i said sighing.

He laughed before saying "Well it will probably be Derek then Uncle Max then Uncle Jack and then everyone else sort of just joins in" he said smiling.

"Oh yay i cant wait i wish Ryan was here " i said looking at Joey and seeing his face fall. That seems to happen every time i mention Ryan.

"Why whats he going to do rescue you" he said sarcastically before leaving the room with some drinks.

"What is your problem" i asked as he walked back in

"What do you mean" he questioned sighing.

"I mean every time i mention Ryan you look angry what is your problem with him" i questioned getting annoyed.

"I just think you can do better than him" he said before leaving the room with more drinks.

I waited for him to come back in the room before shutting the door and turning round to face him.

"Who are you to say i can do better than Ryan you don't even know him" i questioned annoyed at what he said.

"I know i don't know him but from what i have heard he is not exactly faithful and i know you can do so much better than someone who is going to cheat on you" he said.

"Exactly what you have heard. You have never met him if you had you would know he is the sweetest, Gentlest man you could ever meet and he would never cheat on me" i said."So maybe you should stop listening to gossip" i added.

"How do you know he didn't cheat on you do you have any proof" he questioned.

"I don't need proof i trust him and i love him and he loves me that is all the proof i need" i said.

"Do you really love him though" he questioned.

"Yes of course i love him how dare you ask me that" i said beginning to shout.

"Alright there is no need to shout " he said knowing he had hit a nerve.

"If i didn't love him why would i stay with him" i questioned

"Maybe your just waiting for someone better to come along"he said smirking.

What is wrong with him how could he think that I'm the sort of person who would do that. I have never cheated on Ryan and i wouldn't ever cheat on him i don't think. I mean i do still love him i think.

What is wrong with me i have only know Joey for 24 hours and already he has got me questioning weather i actually still love Ryan.

Before i knew what i was doing i slapped Joey round the face.

"Never question how i feel about Ryan again" i said before leaving the room and sitting at the table to eat my dinner.

About 5 minutes after i sat down Joey came back in the room. I looked at him to see that his cheek was where i had slapped him was bright red.

"Joey what happened to your face "Alice questioned as Joey sat down.

" Nothing it is just hot in the kitchen " he said before looking at me. He just smiled at me for some reason what i did amused him.

We were all eating our dinners and everything seemed calm maybe just maybe we might get through this dinner without any dramas.

"So do you have a boyfriend Lauren" Alice questioned.

"Yer i have been with him for 4 years his name is Ryan" i said smiling before looking at Joey and seeing a look on his face that i never expected he looked jealous. I frowned at him before looking back to Alice.

"So do you have any kids" Alice questioned.

I was about to answer her when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" i said before walking to the door and opening it I was shocked to see Ryan there with Lily.

"Hey baby " he said smiling wildly.

"Hey what are you doing here?How long are you here for? "Why did you bring Lily? Not that its not nice to see her" i said

"Babe one question at a time yer" he said laughing.

"I thought i would surprise you,I'm just here for the weekend unfortunately and i brought Lily so she could see Jean and that he said.

"Its good to see you two i have missed you so much" i said before hugging Lily and kissing Ryan passionately.

"Are yo going to let us in or what baby" Ryan said softly.

"Yer sorry just got caught up in you being here " i said before moving out of the way so they could come in.

We all walked in to the living room.

"Who are you " i heard Joey say with anger behind his words.

"This is Ryan and his daughter " i said.

"I have missed you Lauren" Lily said hugging me tightly before going to play with Oscar in his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lauren's p.o.v

"Oh darling it is so good to see you how long are you here for " my mum said before hugging Ryan tightly.

"Just the weekend i couldn't stay away from Lauren " he said smiling at me.

I still can't believe he is here i have missed him so much. I could tell Joey was still staring at me i looked at him and there was defiantly a look of jealousy on his face.

A few hours past and i was laying in bed trying to get to sleep but it just wasn't a while i decided to go down stairs and get a drink.

The light was off when i got in the kitchen so i decided to leave it off as i was only getting some water.

"I guessing you couldn't sleep either" Joey said scaring the hell out of me.

"Oh my god" i said "What are you doing sitting in the dark " i said before turning the light on .

"Just trying to clear my head i thought you would still be all cuddled up to lover boy" he said.

I sighed before sitting down. I felt really bad for some reason. As much as i love Ryan being here after slapping Joey i just wanted to spend more time with him.

"You know if you got to know him i think you could end up being good friends" i said.

"I don't really want to get to know him i cant wait for this weekend to be over" he said.

"Why" i asked confused. "Why does it bother you so much that he is here" i questioned.

"I just don't think he is as good as you make him out to be" he said sighing.

"How would you know. You have judged him by what someone else has told you if you got to know him you would know he is not really like that" i said.

"Why do you think he is so good. Don't you wonder what it would be like to meet other people. Other men why would you want to tie yourself down" he said.

"I'm not tied down i love Ryan and i don't want any other men" i said.

"If you say so but you were the one who slapped me when i questioned if you loved him or not maybe i hit a nerve" he exclaimed.

"Oh you know what I'm not having this conversation so just leave me alone" i said going to leave but he grabbed me by the hand as i opened the door.

"Just wait will you Lauren you don't get it do you ever since the first moment i met you i haven't been able to stop thinking about you" he said closing the door.

"You feel the same i know you do " he said backing me into the closed door.

"How could you possible know what I'm feeling or what I'm thinking" i exclaimed.

"Really then it wont effect you at all if i do this " he said before crashing our lips together.I responded straight away it is the most intense kiss i have ever had. He pulled me closer and all of a sudden i came to my sense and pushed him away.

"What's up " he said breathlessly.

"This cant happen my boyfriend is upstairs. Just stay away from me" i said moving away from the door and opening it.

"Lauren wait" he said. " tell me you didn't feel what i felt when we kissed" he whispered.

"It doesn't matter what i felt i have a boyfriend so this never happened OK so lets just move on from it" i said.

He was about to say something back when we heard the stairs creak.

"Lauren babe are you down here"Ryan called.

"Yer in here" i said before he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey i woke up and you weren't there" he said kissing me softly.

"Sorry i was just getting a glass of water then i saw Joey down here and we got talking " i said.

"Oh OK hi Joey" Ryan said smiling.

"Hi" Joey said before smirking at me.

"Come on lets get back to bed" i said to Ryan he nodded and we went back upstairs.

The next morning...

I woke up and Ryan wasn't in bed i frowned and got out of bed. I walked along to Oscars room to see if Lily was still asleep which confused me Ryan never leaves me alone in bed unless Lily is up. I decided to check downstairs.

I checked the living room and he wasn't there i was about to check the kitchen when i heard voices coming from there i think one of them was Joey i know the other one was Ryan.

"So are you and Lauren close" Ryan questioned.

"Yer we are pretty close probably closer than anyone thinks" Joey replied.

"Oh well that good I'm gland Lauren has people who are going to be there for her when i have gone home"Ryan said.

"Oh I'll be there for her to give her whatever she needs" Joey said.

I walked into the kitchen before anything else could be said.I didn't want to risk Joey saying anything about what happened before Ryan came in the kitchen last night.

"Morning" i said kissing Ryan.

"Morning baby " he said.

"Morning Lauren you alright" Joey said smirking.

"I'm good you" i said smiling.

"yer I'm good I'll see you later i have to get to work" he said walking out of the room.

"I'll be right back" i said to Ryan before following Joey out of the room.

"Will you stop trying to suggest things might happen between us to Ryan" i hissed at Joey as he turned round to face me.

"I don't know what your talking about"Joey said smirking.

"Yes you do stop this now I'm with Ryan and your my cousin so nothing is going to happen between us" i said.

"Don't tell me you don't remember what happened last night! we kissed remember. If you don't i will happily refresh your memory" he said moving closer to me but i put my hand up.

"Like I'm going to forget Ryan nearly caught us remember" i said.

"Well maybe i will remind you anyway " he said moving closer still.

"No i told you this isn't happening " i said

"Oh its going to happen it is just a matter of time " he said smiling

"Oh my god you are so annoying" i shouted.

"Is everything OK " Ryan questioned coming out of the kitchen.

"Yer everything is fine Joey is just being an annoying over protective cousin" i said smiling.

Joey smirked at me again urg what is with that every time i look at him he smirks at me.

And then he just left it is so annoying the way he makes me feel confuses me totally i don't know if i want to kiss him or slap him.

My mind is all over the place.

I'm just going to have to try about him and concentrate on Ryan


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lauren's p.o.v

The rest of the weekend went pretty fast. Joey was at work most of the time so we didn't really see him which was good the way he was acting around Ryan was starting to wind me up.

"I can't believe your leaving in an hour " i said before hugging Ryan tightly.

"I know this weekend really has flown " he said smiling as we pulled out of our hug.

"Are you sure you can't stay for a little bit longer" i questioned.

"No sorry babe i really need to get back to work" he said.

"OK well promise me you will try and come back soon"i pleaded.

"Sure babe you know i hate being away from you for long" he said smiling.

I really wasn't looking forward to Ryan going home i was going to miss him but that's not the only reason no matter how much i tell Joey nothing is going to happen between us I'm scared that when Ryan's not here i might not be able to resist him.

We were in the Vic having a drink before the Taxi came to take Ryan and Lily to the airport.

"Who wants another round "i questioned everyone nodded so i went to the bar and was waiting to be served when i felt someone stand next to me.

"So lover boy goes home today" he stated.

"Yes he does and will you stop calling him that he has a name its Ryan " i said annoyed.

Its like he has this way of knowing exactly what to do to constantly annoy me.

"I can't wait to see what is going to happen when he is not around to stop it " he said smirking.

"What are you talking about "i questioned confused and annoyed at the same time.

"Between me and you obviously" he replied still smirking.

"I have already told you nothing is going to happen between us ever again" i said.

"And i have already told you it is only a matter of time " he said sighing.

"How many time it was just a kiss and one that didn't mean anything now will you just move on cause i have" i whispered.

"If it meant nothing to you why didn't you tell Ryan about it" he questioned.

"I didn't tell him cause whats the point in hurting him when it didn't mean anything " i said.

"Babe the taxi's here "Ryan shouted from the door.

"Oh OK " i said before hugging him tightly.

"I'm really going to miss you " he said pulling away.

"I'm going to miss you two " i said before kissing him passionately.

"I love you" he said before walking out to the taxi.

"I love you to" i said as i shut the door of the taxi.

Before i knew it the taxi was gone and i was just standing there thinking.

My head really is all over the place i have no idea how i feel anymore.

"Are you coming back in for another drink sweetheart " mum questioned smiling.

"No i think I'm just going to go a have a hot shower I'll see you later" i said before walking home.

I got in the shower and just let the hot water wash away all my worries away it made me feel so much better.

I was getting into my pajamas when i heard the door slam shut downstairs i finished getting dressed and went downstairs to see everybody watching a film.

I decided to get a hot chocolate before going to watch the film with them.

"You left in a hurry" Joey said from behind me.

"No i didn't i just felt quite upset after Ryan left so i decided to come back here" i said sighing.

"If you that upset why didn't you go back with him" he questioned.

"Cause my mum needs me she is sick if she wasn't i wouldn't have come back in the first place"i said.

"OK so maybe your mum is the reason you came back but she isn't the only reason you want to stay" he said.

"What do you mean" i questioned already knowing the answer.

"I mean that I'm one of the reasons you want to stay" he said.

"Yer right whatever you say I'm not in the mood for this right now" I said going to leave the room with my hot chocolate but Joey grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed" he said while putting my hot chocolate on the table.

"No i didn't" i tried to say but he crashed our lips together.

I know i should have pushed him away but i just couldn't i just responded.I really don't know what is wrong with me i really need to snap out of it.

"Joey, Lauren are you going to come and watch this film"mum shouted from the living room.

We sprang apart as soon as we heard my mums voice i looked at him for a second before walking back into the living room.

Thank you for your reviews i'm glad you like the last chapter. i hope you like this one please please review so i know you want me to continue xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lauren's p.o.v

2 weeks have passed since that kiss and i have managed to avoid Joey most of the time but i really don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep avoiding morning so far i have managed to get up before him and get out of the house.

This morning though i had got up a bit later about 10 i had arranged to meet Whitney at half 10 so we could have a coffee before she goes to work.

I was on my out of the house when i walked straight into someone i looked it to see it was Joey.

Grate the one day when i have actually arranged to do something and it is the one day he actually manages to be up before i leave.

"Sorry" i mumbled before trying to leave.

"Were are you going so early " he questioned grabbing my hand.

"Out" i said.

"Obviously where to" he questioned turning me to face him.

"Not that it is any of your business but I'm going to meet Whitney" i said sighing.

"Why would you be meeting Whitney this early" he questioned moving closer to me.

"Cause she wanted to meet me before she goes to work " i stated moving back.

Before i knew it i was backed into the wall. Joey was stood right in front of me so i couldn't see anything but him.

"How come you have been avoiding me " he questioned.

I couldn't think straight all i could do was stare at him.

"Please talk to me babe i don't want you to be avoiding me" he said moving back slightly so he could look into my eyes.

"I haven't been avoiding you i have just been really busy" i said finally finding my voice.

"Busy doing what" he questioned.

"None of your business now if you don't mind i have to go or I'll be late to meet Whitney" i said.

"Fine if you haven't been avoiding me then lets spend so time together today" he said.

"When" i questioned.

"After you have been to see Whitney come back here and we'll spend the day together" He said.

"Fine now excuse me cause i have to go" i said before Joey moved back and i left the house heading to the cafe.

"You Alright Whit I'm sorry I'm late" i said sitting at the table.

"That's OK I'm fine thanks how are you"she questioned smiling.

"Yer I'm good just bored normally if i was in America i would be at one of my businesses" i said sighing.

"Well if you don't have anything else to do today you can come and help me out at the nursery " she said. Whitney owns her own nursery now.

"Sure i have nothing to do" i lied.

I know i should be going back to the house to spend time with Joey but to be honest I'm quite scared what might happen if we are alone together for to long.

I actually ended up having a really good day. I don't normally like kids apart from Oscar and Lily of course.I just find them way to noisy but i loved helping Whitney out she even offered me a job here for a while so i have something to take my mind off of everything that is going on.

"Right i better get off i promised my mum i would go to the hospital with her" i said to Whitney.

"Yer that's fine I'll see you in tomorrow same time as this morning yeah"Whitney questioned smiling.

"Yer thanks for giving me a job Whit"i said before hugging her tightly.

"Your welcome its what best friends are for right" she said.

"Yer i guess it is " i said before heading home.

"Mum are you ready " i shouted as i walked trough the door.

"Ready for what " Joey questioned walking out of the living room.

"Ready for chemo" i stated.

"So i waited ages for you but you didn't come back " he said.

"Yer well i got myself a job didn't i " i said smiling.

"Where" he questioned shocked.

"At Whitey's nursery that's where i have been all day " i said.

"Oh OK but i think we need to talk later" he said.

"What about" i questioned.

"I think you know what about " he said.

"Whatever" i said quickly as i saw my mum walking down the stairs.

"Sorry darling took me a little longer than i thought it was going to to get ready "Mum said smiling as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Its OK we should get going though or were going to be late"i said opening the door and heading out to my car.

20 minutes later we arrived at the hospital.

"So how are you feeling mum" i questioned as we sat in the waiting room.

"I'm OK just really tired like last time" she said.

"I'm sorry i couldn't be there when you found out about the cancer coming back" i said.

"Its fine darling your here now that's all that matters" she said.

"yer I'm glad that i can be here for you now i just wish that Ryan and Lily could be here to"i said.

"Are you OK though Darling you seem to have hardly been around the past couple of weeks " she questioned.

"Yer I'm fine i just have a lot on my mind " i said.

"There's not someone else is there" she questioned.

"What no of course not i love Ryan i would never do that to him" i said.I hope i wouldn't anyway.

"I'm sorry darling you just seem to be out of the house a lot lately" she said.

"That's cause I've got a job at Whitney's nursery" i lied obviously i only got the job today but i cant tell her the truth she would think I'm disgusting and not just for pretty much cheating on Ryan.

Before i knew it we were back at home.

"You alright " Joey said sitting next to me.

"Yer its just my mum I'm worried about her she just doesn't seem the same as she was before i left" i said.

"I'm sure she will be fine she just going through a lot lately" he said.

"So about what i want to talk to you about" he said.

Before i could think about what i was doing i had lent forward and crashed our lips together i couldn't think about anything other than how much i want him.

I pulled him closer and started undoing the buttons of his shirt when he stopped me.

"Lauren are you sure this is what you want " he questioned with lust filled eyes.

I didn't reply i just pulled him back to me and crashed our lips together again. It was all the encouragement he needed to strip me from my clothes me doing the same with his our kiss only breaking when necessary. moment later eased into me slowly never losing eye contact with me as he did.

"Your so beautiful " he said as he started to move.

Words couldn't describe what it feels like to be doing this with him i moaned loudly as he hit that special spot Inside of me it was almost enough to send me straight over the edge i could tell joey was close cause he stated to shake. He thrust inside me couple more times before we climaxed together.

I stated to get dressed as soon as we had calmed down enough.

I went to leave the room as soon as i was dressed but Joey grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Hey wait shouldn't we talk about what just happened " he questioned.

"What have we done Joey were cousins not to mention the fact that i have a boyfriend " i said as tears began to fall.

"Hey its OK" he said pulling me into a hug.

"I cant do this right now" i said pulling out of the hug

"Wait what do you mean"he said.

"I just need some time to think " i said before running up to my room.

Thank you for your review I'm glad you liked the last chapter. i hope you like this one to. please please r&r so i know you like this story and want me to continue xx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lauren's p.o.v

After what happened between me and Joey i haven't been able to think about anything else.I have known from the moment i met Joey that i felt something for him but i never thought i would end up cheating on Ryan with him. Now head is all over the place.

I don't know how to feel anymore i think i might be in love with Joey but its different to the love i have with Ryan stronger somehow.I do love Ryan I'm just not sure if I'm in love with him anymore.

I spent most of the night just laying on my bed thinking about what happened today.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

The next morning...

What happened between me and Lauren last night was amazing i have never felt this way about a girl i think Lauren might regret it cause she has been avoiding me since it happened.

I hope she doesn't say that nothing else can happen between us cause i think it would kill me if she did.

"Is Lauren OK" Auntie Tanya asked bringing me from my thoughts.

"I think so why " i questioned quickly hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Oh its just she was really quite on the way home from the hospital and then after i came down from my nap she was upstairs and spent the rest of the night up there"Tanya said smiling.

"I don't know i didn't really see her yesterday" i lied.

"Well I'm sure I'm worrying about nothing . I know she was missing Ryan yesterday so she probably wanted some time to herself." she said before walking off.

I don't know why she would be missing him he doesn't even deserve her she can do so much better than him would be a much better boyfriend to her.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

After spending most of the night awake thinking about Joey and what happened i was still no closer to knowing what i want. What i do know is i don't want to hurt anyone.I know i have to decide what i want cause if its Ryan i cant string Joey along cause he is a really grate if its Joey i need to end it with Ryan before he ends up even more hurt than he is already going to be.

I was sat eating my breakfast well it was 2 in the afternoon so it was more like lunch . When Joey walked in.

"Hey can we talk" Joey said sitting down.

"Sure what's up " i said trying to ignore the fact that seeing him again was making me want to kiss him again and do other stuff.

I shock my head trying to get rid of my thoughts.

"About last night i need to know how you feel " he said smiling weakly.

"I don't know how i feel anymore i don't think i have for a while" i admitted.

"I know you have feelings for me that was obvious to me yesterday" he stated."Just please give us a chance Lauren i think we could be grate together" he added.

"I'm still with Ryan i can't just start being with you" i said.

"Who says he has to know "Joey questioned smirking.

Was he being serious did he really think that i could do something like that the thought of Joey thinking that about me made me feel even worse than i already did.

"I do. Look Joey i wont cheat on Ryan its not fair he has never done anything wrong to me" i stated.

"Well if you listen to people round her then he has cheated on you and after last night i hate to break it to you but you have already cheated on him"he said still smirking.

"Fine yes i have already cheated on him but that's not going to happen again. Not until i can work out the way i feel but either way I'm not going to end up cheating on anyone again" i said.

"So what! you want to just forget about what happened between us" he questioned with sad eyes.

"I'm not saying that I'm trying to say my head is everywhere i don't know what i want anymore" i said sighing heavily.

"Lauren you home" Dad shouted as he came into the house.

"In here dad" i shouted back.

"Right" dad said walking in the kitchen."Joey why are you not at the car lot" dad questioned shocked.

"Just come back for some paperwork i left here" he said before walking off.

"So what is it you wanted dad" i said.

"Ah yes i have a job for you " dad replied.

Grate my dad wants me to work on my day off that is so annoying.

"What's the job " i questioned forcing a smile.

"I want you to make an advert for the car lot to go in the local newspaper" dad said smiling.

"Cool" i said.

"So you can work at the car lot. Come on go and get ready and be over at the car lot it ten minutes or I'm going to come back and get you" he warned before leaving.

Half an hour later...

I have been sat in the car lot for about 20 minutes and i still have no idea what the slogan for this place should be so i decided i would just draw this place never been any good at slogans so i thought i would decide that make things worse i could feel Joey's eyes on me he has been watching me from the moment i walked in here.

Deciding some air might help that and lately being around Joey means i cant think straight.

I got up and walked towards the door when Joey grabbed my hand.

"Please don't ignore him" he said turning me around.

"I'm not i have to go and clear my head so i can get on with this" i said before going to leave again.

"Please give us a chance" Joey pleaded.

"Why should i " i questioned.

"Cause i think I'm falling in love with you" he said.

I just stood there shocked.

Thank you for your reviews I'm glad your liking the story i hope you like this chapter please review so i know you like and want me to continue xxx :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I think I'm falling in love with you "

Joey's p.o.v

Lauren was just standing there staring at me i wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not.I don't know if she has really taken it in.

"Lo" i said hoping i would get some sort of reaction out of her but i didn't she just kept staring st me.

"Please say something " i urged.

She still said nothing until he phone rang.

"I better get this" she said before walking out.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

No matter how hard i tried to respond to what Joey had just told me. I just can't handle the thought of 2 men being in love with me cause then no matter what happens I'm going to end up hurting someone.

I was trying so hard to find the right thing to say but it just didn't come to me when my phone starting ringing bringing me from my thoughts.

I looked at it to see it was Ryan.

I looked at Joey finally finding my voice and telling him that i needed to answer it. I left the car lot and headed for the bench in the middle of the square i took a deep breath before answering it.

Lo: Hey

Ryan: Hey Lo is everything OK.

Lo:Yer why wouldn't it be?

Ryan:No reason you just sound a bit stressed

Lo:No I'm not stressed just have a lot going on you know with mum and everything.

Ryan:oh OK listen i have something to tell you.

Lo:Really what's that there are no problems are there?

Ryan:No don't worry babe its nothing like that the opposite in fact the restaurant is up and running now so I'm coming to England for as long as you need to be there.

Lo:That's grate babe i can't wait to see you.I better go cause i have work in half an hour.

Ryan:OK babe I'll see you soon i should be ready to come over in about a week and half to two weeks time.

Lo:OK let me know when you have bought your tickets.

Ryan:Will do love you baby.

Lo:Love you to bye.

Well if my mind wasn't everywhere before today it certainly was now.I really didn't expect Ryan to be ready to come back so quickly.

I felt really bad that Ryan was coming all the way back here when i could end up dumping him or what worried me slightly more is that Joey could just come out and tell him that we slept together.

I have no idea what i am going to do and the worst thing is i can't talk to anyone about it cause Joey's my cousin and Lucy got hurt really badly by him. And well Whitney is Ryan sister and not only would she tell Ryan and the whole square but she would probably kill me as well.

For the first time in ages i want a drink which just makes me hate myself more.

I don't know if Joey meant what he said before i think he could just be saying that so i would get with him cause from what i have heard from people round here Joey Branning doesn't fall in love.

Walking back in number 5 after spending a few hours just walking around trying to get my head around everything that has been said today. I saw Joey walking down the stairs and i smiled weakly at him before walking into the living room him following pretty much straight away.

" We need to talk" i said sitting down.

"Yer about what i said earlier" he said.

"I know you didn't mean it . Was it like some sort of sick joke to you?" i questioned.

"What no i meant every word i was just going to say i hope i didn't scare you off by saying it i mean we haven't really know each other very long. But i have never felt this way before i just had to tell you"he said.

"Its not that you scared me off it was just from what i have heard from people round here you don't fall in love" i said sighing.

"Yer before that was true but not anymore not since i met you. You have changed me" he said.

I couldn't believe what he was saying i looked into his eyes as he said it and all i could see was honesty.

"I have something i need to tell you" i said knowing i had to tell him about Ryan before he fell completely in love with me.

"Sure what is it " he questioned smiling.

"Your not going to like it i just hope you don't end up hating me" i said.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

When Lauren said i wasn't going to like it i started to get quite worried about what she was going to say. I was just hoping it wasn't going to be that she doesn't feel the same way as me.

I know she feels something for me I'm just not sure if she is falling for me like I'm falling for her.

"Lauren you are starting to scare me now will you please just tell me " i pleaded.

"Ryan is moving here" she said.

I looked at her for a second before sighing.

"I know you told me but that's not till he has the restaurant up and running so you still have plenty of time to work out how you feel i wont push you i promise" i said.

"You don't get it it is ready he is going to be here in the next two weeks" she said.

I felt like i could cry i have never felt like that when i came to a girl but i guess that's cause i have never really felt anything for any girl before. Did this mean she was choosing him over me just cause he was moving here.

"So where does this leave us" i questioned.

"I don't know i mean he is moving all the way here for me " she said sighing.

"So you want to forget about what happened between us " i said.

" I don't know I'm sorry Joey i really am i don't want to end up hurting anyone " she said while tears escaped her eyes

"Look i need to get to work " i said before leaving ignoring her calling me as i left i just needed to get out of there.

I think by Lauren saying she doesn't want to hurt anybody she has just made her choice and its not me cause it means she is not going to tell Ryan what happened between us.

I wasn't surprised not really i mean she has been with him for 4 years and she only had a one night stand with me well that's probably how she sees it anyway.

I know one thing for sure seeing them together is going to be really hard for me but I guess I'm just going t have to get use to it.

_Sorry i haven't updated my stories in so long i have been really busy. I hope you like this chapter let me know what you think i might update again today if you want me to. please r&r x_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Joey's p.o.v

It has been a couple of days since Lauren told me Ryan is coming back soon and i have been spending pretty much all my time out of the house cause i don't want to risk seeing her it hurts to much. It just constantly reminds me of what could have been. I heard from uncle Max that Ryan is going to be here earlier than they thought he is going to be here on Friday that is in 2 days time instead of in a couple of weeks time. The thought of seeing them together makes my blood boil i have no idea how I'm going to cope when he is actually here. I'm going to have to try and avoid him as much as i can or i might not be able to stop myself from telling him what happened between me and Lauren.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

Ever since Joey found out about Ryan coming here sooner than expected he has been avoiding me i think he has changed his mind about the whole me and him thing. The worst thing is that while he has been ignoring me it has made me realize that Joey is the one i really want to be with and that I'm falling in love with him. Hell i have already fallen in love with him. I think i have always know that i was falling for him but things being like this between us has just forced me to accept it. I'm just going to have to get over it and try and make things work with Ryan though cause he is coming here for me after all and at least i know that when Ryan says he loves me he actually means it.

I'm just hoping things between me and Ryan are as good as they were before. When i spoke to Ryan yesterday he told me that he has already got us a flat here although i will be spending most of my time here so i can help my dad take care of my mum at night and sometimes during the day when he is at work. My mums treatment is nearly over now I'm just hoping and praying that she is going to get the all clear again I'm trying to act strong around her but inside it kills me to watch her go through this again and well the thought of losing her just kills me even more.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Tanya's p.o.v

I'm really worried about Lauren i have been for a while now ever since that day at the hospital she just hasn't been the same she has just been so quite lately which scare me cause the last time she was quite like this she was drinking all the time. I'm not sure that it has anything to do with my cancer though. I think it might have something to do with Joey maybe they has had an argument or something cause one minute they are best friends and are always together and the next they won't even be in the same room together for more than a few minutes.I think Lauren might have feelings for someone other than Ryan i don't know why it is just a nagging feeling that i have i just hope that I'm wrong cause i know how much drama that will course and that one of the things Lauren doesn't do well with.

End of Tanya's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

Ryan is coming home today i can't believe how fast the past couple of days have gone. His plane is due to land in 2 hours. I have spent most of the day cleaning and anything else i could do just to take my mind off of Ryan coming back the thought of having to pretend like nothing has changed between us and my feelings are still the same is really starting to scare me i mean what if he sees right through me i have never had to try and hide how I'm feeling before not with Ryan anyway i have always been able to be honest with him that is why we have always been so close. Joey is still avoiding me and it is really starting to get to me i know nothing can happen between us again but the thought of him never talking to me and never being able to be in the same room as me again devastates me.

I walked into the living room to start the hovering when i saw Joey stood there looking at the pictures on the wall he must of heard me though cause he turned round at looked at me for a second before heading for the door.

"Is this how it is going to be between us for the rest of our lives just pretending like each other don't exist " i questioned stopping him in his tracts.

" I'm not pretending that you don't exist. I just think its best if we stay out of each others way as much as we can and get on with our lives" he said turning round to face me.

"That's going to be hard don't you think considering we live in the same house" i said.

"It won't for me. I just think it is better this way" he said sighing.

"Oh right i guess I'll see you around then " i said trying to hold back tears as i ran from the room and up the stairs into my room before collapsing on my bed in floods of tears.

It hurt a lot more than i thought it would for Joey to say that he wants us to continue being this way around each other. I thought he loved me how can someone who loves me just ignore me and tell me that he thinks its best if we have nothing to do with each other i know i couldn't. With every day that passes i fall a little bit more in love with him and if he really felt the same way about me he wouldn't be able to stay away from me.

I had been layed on my bed for a while just thinking about how i managed to make my life such a mess and before i know it a hour had passed and i was on my way to the airport to pick Ryan up.

I'm hoping that seeing him and spending time around him might help take my mind off of Joey.

"Hey" i said out of the window as i pulled up outside the airport. Ryan was already there waiting for me.

"Hey yourself" he said getting in the car before pulling me into a hug.

"So do you have the key for the flat cause i feel really tired after that flight and could do with some sleep before i go to your parents if that is OK" he questioned smiling.

"Yer i have here you go " i said forcing a smile on my face. It turns out the flat that he is renting is Joey's dads flat so we already had a key for it.

"Thanks babe your staying over tonight aren't you " Ryan questioned.

Oh no i didn't even think that he would want me to stay with him tonight i had to think of something that would get me out of this so i don't end up hurting his feelings.

"Sorry i can't tonight i have to help my dad" i lied.

"Oh OK what about tomorrow night " he questioned.

"I don't know it depends if i have work or i need to help out with my mum" i said.

He just smiled at me before squeezing my hand and looking out of the window. I just couldn't face spending the night with him not when i know what he is probably going to want to do. Ever since i slept with Joey just the thought of being with someone else makes me feel like I'm cheating on him somehow. I really need to sort my head out and fast before Ryan starts to get suspicious .

**_Thank you for all your reviews I'm sorry i haven't updated in so long i have just been so busy but I'm hoping to update all my stories this weekend._**

**_I'm not sure how often i can update from now on i just seem to be getting so busy lately but i will as much as i can . I hope you like this chapter _**

**_R&R for more xx_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Joey's p.o.v

Thankfully when i got in last night he wasn't in which surprised me quite a bit considering it was still quite early. Saying to Lauren that i think its best if we just stay away from each other broke my heart just that little bit more especially when i want the opposite but since she pretty much chose Ryan it hurts to be around her. I love her so much but i know that if i tried to be friends with her i would be the one who ends up hurting the most in the end.

The next morning...

I woke up at about 9 and went for a run like i do every morning the difference between this morning and every other morning though is that i ended up nearly running into Ryan who was also running.

Do i really have to see either him or Lauren or both wherever i go.

Their wherever i look which has made me realize seeing Lauren with him is going to be a lot harder than i thought.

"Alright" Ryan said.

"Yer look i have to go I've got things to do" i said before running towards R&R. I don't really care if i seemed rude i hate him. Every time i see him i just want to punch him i can't help it I'm just so mad that he gets to be with the girl that i love and what makes it even worse is that he doesn't deserve her.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

Things have been really tense between me and Joey especially since Ryan has arrived. Sometimes i wish i never came back here cause things were so much easier before than they are now . Its was just me and Ryan and we were happy but then i met Joey and my whole life was turned upside down.

I was sat at the table trying to think of something to do that was going to take my mind off of Joey when Ryan walked in looking pretty upset.

"Are you OK"I asked hoping that he hasn't seen Joey and if he has that he hasn't told him what happened between us.

"Yer i guess i have just seen Joey " he said.

Oh please say he hasn't told him cause its going to course so much trouble him finding out like this.

"Oh yer what happened" i tried to say casually.

"Not much it was quite wired really i bumped into him on my run he was running to. I tried to start a conversation but he didn't seem to want to he just said he was busy and then left" he said.

"Well Joey can be a bit funny sometimes he probably was just busy though" i lied.

I pretty much knew that Joey wasn't busy but i don't know why he is acting like this he is the one who pretty much said he doesn't want to know me anymore.

"Maybe i just think he doesn't like me every time i talk to him he ignores me or just leaves" he said.

I felt really bad now Ryan thinks that Joey doesn't like him which he doesn't but I'm not sure why if he doesn't love me anymore.

"I'm sure that's not true but i will talk to him if you want " i questioned.

I think me and Joey really need to have a proper chat cause the way he is acting right now is really confusing me.

"Thank you baby " Ryan said before leaving the room.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Ryan's p.o.v

I don't really care if Joey likes me i just told Lauren that to throw her off the scent i don't want her finding out my secrete. What Happened was a mistake but i know if Lauren finds out she will end things with me for good. I think Lauren might know something is up though cause ever since i came back here she hasn't wanted me anywhere near her.

End of Ryan's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

After talking to Ryan i decided to go to R&R as i knew Joey would be there and that way we could talk without anyone else being there cause the club isn't open yet.

Walking down the steps to R&R i heard voices one was definitely Joey but the other was a woman's voice that i had never heard before. Walking further into the club i could see them laughing and joking and Joey was flirting with her. Grate just what i need to watch Joey flirting with someone else when i wanted it so badly to be me.

I was about to walk away having forgotten the reason i came here as soon as i saw them together when i felt the need to cough.

I coughed really loudly just my luck and of course they both heard me and turned to see me stood here.

Joey frowned at me before looking back at the girl who was giving me the worst look i have ever seen.

"Can we help you with something or are you just going to stand there and stare at us all day " the girl snarled.

Wow Joey's got himself a good one there. It didn't surprise me that he was flirting with her though cause she looked similar to Lucy and i have heard that that's the type her normally goes for. Another reason why we shouldn't be together i guess i mean I'm not blonde or super skinny I'm just plane old Lauren Branning.

"I need to talk to him " i said deciding now was as good a time as any plus it means i get him away from that girl.

"Oh yeah what about? I don't think your his type love" she replied.

Who does she think she is she doesn't even know me so how could she possibly know if I'm his type or not ? **Blonde remember**.

Shacking my head trying to get rid of my thoughts i looked at her again.

"Well I'm his cousin so why would i want to be his type" i questioned hating the fact that i had just called him my cousin.I looked at her as i said this and her face was priceless.

"Oh OK well I'll leave you to it. See you tonight Joey"the girl said while blushing she looked and me smiling weakly and looking very embarrassed before she left.

"Kay bye" i said sarcastically before turning to Joey after she left.

"Well isn't she a keeper" i said.

"Look Lauren what was it you wanted cause i don't have time for this " he said.

"No but you have time to flirt with random girls " i said.

"Well that none of you business now is it so either tell me what it is you want or go away" he snapped.

"Look i just came here to tell you to stop being rude to Ryan cause he hasn't done anything to you" i stated.

"I haven't been rude to him i just told him i was busy which i am so if you don't mind" he said pointing to the door.

"No you were rude to him cause you don't like him which i can't understand seen as you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore " i said sighing.

"Is that what you really think Lauren that i don't want anything to do with you " he questioned.

"Well what else am i supposed to think when that's what you say" i said.

"I didn't say that i said i thinks its best if we stay away from each other i didn't say that cause its what i want" he said.

"Then why did you say it" i questioned confused.

"Cause it hurts to much to be around you when you chose him" he said.

I really have no idea what he is talking about i never chose Ryan.

"What are you talking about i never chose Ryan " i said.

"Yes you did when you said you didn't want to hurt anyone that means that your not going to end it with him" he said.

"What no i never said that i do care about Ryan but" Joey interrupted me before i could finish.

"Yer i got it you love him now can you just leave" he said.

"No I'm trying to tell you something here" i said.

"I don't care i have had enough of this conversation so just go " Joey demanded.

"Fine forget it" i said running out of the club. I can't believe Joey wouldn't let me explain i was going to tell him everything. I have been so confused lately but now i know what i really want. Its Joey i would tell everyone about us if that's what it takes to be with him.

_**Thank you No.1 stelenafan for you review i would of sent you a pm but for some reason its not working for me at the moment .**_

_**I hope everyone likes this chapter and it doesn't disappoint **_

_**Please R&R for more xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lauren's p.o.v

After talking to Joey last night i was quite upset so i decided to stay with Ryan that way there would be no chance of me bumping into him. I was woke up this morning to Ryan's phone ringing not that it was the first time i have been woken up by it. Its been ringing all night and I'm really beginning to get suspicious that something is going on that Ryan doesn't want me to know about cause every time in goes off Ryan just rejects the call and says its nothing important.

"Will you just answer it cause whoever it is is clearly not going to stop phoning " I said irritated.

"No! Its nothing important" he insisted causing me to roll my eyes before deciding to get up knowing that they were going to ring again in a minute so there would be no chance of me going back to sleep.

I went into the kitchen and started to make a coffee when i heard Ryan come in.

"Why don't you come back to bed" he said kissing my shoulder while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No i cant i have work soon " i said moving away from him.

"Look have i done something wrong " he questioned.

"No I'm just not in the mood besides like i just said i have work in a bit and Whitney wouldn't be best pleased if i was late epically cause of that " i said.

" OK well I'm going to go for a shower then " he said sighing " I'll see you later" he questioned and i nodded before kissing him softly and he went for a shower.

Just as Ryan went in the bathroom his phone went off again i sighed before carrying on getting ready for work.

After another 10 minutes i was about to leave when the phone started ringing again i stood their for a minute thinking about weather i should answer it or not but in the end my curiosity got the better of me that and if someone is phoning this many times it must be something really important not matter what Ryan says.

So i walked over to the beside table and picked up the phone i looked and the screen to see it was Jason Ryan's business partner.

Surely he cant be the one who has been ringing all night. Thinking that it might be important i decided to answer it.

Lo: Hey Jason its Lauren what's up.

Jason: Where's Ryan.

Lo:He's here in Walford has been for about a week now why ?

Jason:He's meant to be here i don't know what he is doing there he just upped and left without a word.

Lo:What are you talking about the restaurant is up and running so he has moved here now that was always the arrangement.

Jason: The restaurant isn't up and running Lo i don't know why he told you that but they haven't even finished the building work yet.

Lo:What! I don't get why he would tell me that then.

Jason:I dunno I'm sorry Lauren but we really need him back here.

Lo: OK ill talk to him and try to find out what is going on.

Jason:OK but be careful i don't know what is going on with him lately but he has been acting really strangely.

Lo: OK i will bye Jason.

Jason: bye Lo.

After ending the call i put the phone back where it was.I'm quite worried about what Jason meat by be careful has something happen that would make him think that Ryan would do something to hurt me ? I'm also feeling totally confused as to why Ryan told me that the restaurant was up and running when its not why would he lie to me like that!

I decided that i needed to talk to Ryan as soon as possible and find out what the hell is going on so i phoned Whitney and told her i wasn't well before sitting down and waiting for him to come out of the shower. After about ten minute i heard the door open.

"Hey babe i thought you would be at work by now" He said shocked as he walked into the bedroom.

"We need to talk " i said ignoring his comment.

"What about" he questioned.

"Well i spoke to Jason earlier-" i started to say

"What you answered my phone " Ryan shouted over the top of me.

" Don't shout at me ! I only answered the phone cause i saw it was him and i thought it might be important" I said.

"Well what did he want" he snapped.

"He wanted to know why you just left when they haven't even fished the building work yet on the restaurant " i snapped.

"Well you never answer my phone again" he said.

"Fine i wont but i want to know why you left and why you lied to me" i demanded.

"I just didn't want to be there anymore and i lied to you cause i didn't want to worry you" he said.

"Ryan you cant just do that to Jason he needs your help you have to go back"i said sighing.

"So you don't want me here is that what your saying" he questioned.

"I didn't say that did i but if Jason needs your help then you should go back" i said.

"But you don't want me here though" he stated." Ever since i came back you have hardly been around me and when you are you don't let me anywhere near you" he added.

"Not this again just stop going on about it will you" i shouted before leaving the flat and slamming the door behind me. After a while of sitting at the park trying to clear my head i decided to go home seen as I'm not in work today now anyway.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I feel really bad about the way i spoke to Lauren last night its just i didn't really want to go over everything that happened again it hurt enough when it actually happened.

I think that Ryan might be trying to stir things up between us though cause why else would he tell her about me being rude to him. I have decided that when i next see Lauren i am going to apologies for yesterday cause i know i shouldn't have been the way i was with her.

I really do miss her we use to be really close before all this happened.

I walked in to the kitchen after work this morning to see a package addressed to Lauren on the table i frowned cause she never normally gets mail sent here after a minute of being confused i decided to get a coffee.

I had just sat down at the table when the front door opened and Lauren came in.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I walked into number 5 and decided to get a hot chocolate before going upstairs to watch films i just really needed to do something to take my mind off of everything that has been going on lately.

I walked in to the kitchen to see Joey sat at the table.

Grate just what i need another argument. I'm just going to have to ignore him .

I was about to walk over to the kettle when he started talking to me.

"I'm sorry for the way i was yesterday" he said.

" Whatever" i said sighing.

"Are you OK Lauren" he asked concern clear in his voice.

"Yer I'm fine i just have a lot and if i do they normally have to be signed for but by the looks of it that one didn't need to be.

Oh well maybe one of the managers have sent me it from one of my art gallery's and forgot to tell me about it.

I leaned forward and grabbed the parcel before ripping it open.

I looked inside to see a photo, a piece of paper and what looked to be a square thing but i couldn't really tell what that was.

I frowned before pulling the picture out first when i looked at it what i saw really shocked me. I t was Ryan and Amy's best friend Kelly kissing after staring it for a moment in total shock i threw the photo on the table next to me before pulling the letter out and reading it it said.

_To Lauren i have sent you this cause i think you deserve to know what Ryan is really like. I'm so sorry i promise i didn't know that you two were still together he told me that you and him broke up when you moved back to England. Its only when i found out that I'm pregnant he told me you are still together and he wants nothing to do with either of us. I have also sent and scan photo to prove it please don't tell him that i sent this to you cause I'm scared of what he might do if he finds out._

_From Kelly _

_P.s I would be careful when i comes to confronting him he can be dangerous when he wants to be trust me i know._

"Oh my god " i croaked out in total shock.

Joey looked at me for a second before picking the photo up and taking the letter off me.

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated for so long i just had so much going on but i hope now that i will be able to update more often. Anyway i hope this makes up for the long wait .**

**Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**please r&r for more x**


End file.
